


The Extramarital Affair of Josh Brommel

by Sinistretoile



Category: Ricki and the Flash (2015)
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Making Love, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: I did not like Ricki and the Flash. I thought it was a horribly awkward and uncomfortable movie. I also felt that Seba's character, Josh, was only in the movie to get married. They offered him no backstory or depth to his character. He simply offered the vehicle of Ricki's redemption which I felt came for her far too easily. I don't condone any of the characters actions. I don't condone infidelity or adultery. I simply had to make him a 'bad' guy to give him more depth and personality. I hope you liked my Josh.





	1. Chapter 1

Coming home to Indiana with her good friend Linda and her boyfriend Greg had been a win-win for Vivian Delaney. Her presence was a balm to the healing dysfunctional tension with Linda’s adult children, as well as her long ex-husband and his wife. Everyone had instantly loved Vi’s spirit and personality.  
Maureen ‘Mo’ poured Vivian another glass of wine. She gratefully accepted then settled back into the cream sofa, her legs tucked under her. Bringing the glass to her lips, she used the bell of the glass to cover her glance at Ricki/Linda’s son, Josh. He had been staring again. Only this time it was appropriate as she’d been talking.  
“So you’re from Indiana?” Pete topped off Maureen’s glass then took the empty bottle into the kitchen. The open floor plan allowed him to be able to hear her from the sofa. She turned slightly on the sofa though as she projected her voice.  
“Yea, about two hours south of here, outside of Terre Haute. My dad worked at Black Beauty and my mom is a school teacher.”  
“Black Beauty, what’s that?” She turned to Josh. It was the first thing he’d actually said to her since they’d been introduced at dinner.  
“The coal mine.”  
“So how’d you meet Linda and Greg?”  
“My brother Daniel is the bartender at the Salt Well. I’m there every weekend if I can help it.”  
“Your brother?”  
“You met him at Josh and Emily’s wedding.”  
Maureen remembered him before anyone else. “Oh! How’s he doing?”  
“Good, he just got out of an awkward relationship.” She shifted slightly. “Adam, he told me to tell you hi.” The youngest Brommel boy raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m sorry, were you at our wedding too?” Emily spoke up, growing agitated at the mention of one of the uninvited guests.  
“No, I drove down to see our mom. She’s not very supportive of Daniel’s life. Mine she barely tolerates.” She drained the glass. “Rest room?”  
“Up the hall on the right.”  
Josh popped up. “I’ll show her. I’ve got go myself.” Linda glanced at Greg who pursed his lips and shook his head. Emily looked up at Josh expectantly, waiting for a kiss. He bent to kiss her cheek.  
Vivian followed Josh from the den down a dim hall. She couldn’t help but notice the way his back muscles shifted under the snug shirt. Or his ass in the slacks. She smirked to herself and shook her head. If she’d been paying attention, she’d have noticed he stopped before running into him.  
“Oh, sorry.” She collided with him. “I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“Yea well, staring at my ass doesn’t help either.”  
Vivian let out a laugh. “Sorry, that was rude of me.” She paused then met his eyes. “Wait, were you watching me stare at your ass?” He blushed. “I promise not to ogle you so blatantly.”  
“Where’s the fun in that?”  
Julie appeared in the doorway. “Hey Vi, did you want to go to the zoo tomorrow?”  
“Not really unless they have like pandas or otters this year.” Julie shook her head. She’d gotten on with Vivian in the days before the wedding and they’d kept in touch online, becoming closer friends. “Let’s do something fun. How about Sky Zone? Then Dave and Buster’s?”  
Julie grinned. “That sounds great! I’ll go tell mom and Greg.” She left the two of them in the hall.  
Vi turned Josh. “You should come. I mean, you and Emily.”  
“I don’t think Emily would have fun.”  
“And what about you?” Vi raised her eyebrow. “I think it would do Jules good for you to be there.” Josh nodded. “You look like you could use some fun.” She gave a playful tug on his arm. “Or do married men not have fun unless their wives say its ok?” Josh’s brow furrowed. He silently watched as she stepped backward into the bathroom and closed the door.  
*  
Later…  
Josh pulled the sweatpants on, leaving his shirt off then lifted the covers. Emily sat propped against the headboard, looking into her tablet. “Can you pick up the centerpieces from the flower shop for the garden party?”  
“Sure thing, Em.” He stared at the ceiling. “Hey, Jules wanted us to go to spend the afternoon and evening with her tomorrow. What do you think?”  
Emily made a disappointing sound. “Oh, we can’t, Josh. I’ve got to make sure the arrangements all go through for Saturday.”  
His brow pinched at the bridge of his nose. He rolled onto his side to face her. “Come on, you could use the break. We could go. Have some fun.” He rubbed his hand across her belly. “Then come home and relax.” His hand traveled up to the underside of her breast, tracing the curve. She shifted then brushed his hand away.  
“I highly doubt an evening with your sister would be fun.”  
He laid his hand flat on her stomach. “Sky Zone and Dave and Buster’s? That sounds pretty fun to me.”  
Emily laughed incredulously. “If we were still in college maybe. Maybe.” She turned her attention back to the tablet. “That doesn’t sound like something Julie would want to do anyway.”  
Josh sighed and rolled over, pulling the blankets up to his shoulder. “It wasn’t her idea. It was Vivian’s.”  
*  
Vivian sat on the foot of the bed. Greg and Linda had their glasses on, noodling on their guitars. “Are you kidding, Vi? We’re too old for that.”  
“Guys, she really needs to get out. If she’s not at work, she’s at home. If she’s not at home, she’s at Paul and Maureen’s.”  
“What about the zoo? That’d be nice.”  
Vi laughed and shook her head. “The zoo is the zoo is the zoo.” She looked down at her lap. “I invited Josh and Emily.”  
“Good luck with that.” Linda scribbled some notes down on the notepad between her and Greg.  
Greg looked at her over the top of his glasses. “Vi, be careful. He’s a married man.”  
“I know that.” She stood up. “And besides, I wouldn’t and couldn’t do that to Linda.” She walked to the door. Greg didn’t take his eyes off her. He’d seen her hurt so many times by the wrong men. LA was good for that.

Jules beamed as she bounded down the steps of her Paul and Maureen’s manse. She threw open the passenger side door and jumped into the seat. “Head to Josh’s.”  
“Uh, ok but I don’t know where he lives.”  
“Here.” She turned the GPS console to face her and typed in his address. “There. Follow the directions.” She buckled her belt. “He texted me this morning and said he was joining us. Emily has party arrangements to handle and he’s bored out of his mind.”  
“Party arrangements?”  
“Her annual garden party, i.e. her attempt to move up in society by spending my brother’s hard-earned money on vapid, dumb shit like a garden party.”  
“I take it you weren’t invited?”  
“Oh no, I’m invited…but she made it clear that I’m not obligated to attend. Even though it’s my own brother’s function, of course, if I can’t fit it into my busy schedule she’ll completely understand.” She shook her head. “I don’t get Emily. She seemed like such a nice, quiet girl when they were dating and engaged. And now, it’s like Josh is a trophy husband and paycheck.”  
“Are they happy?”  
Julie shrugged. “They seem so. But I know more than most that outside appearances don’t always reflect the inside.” Vi followed the GPS directions to a nice, quaint house that looked like it cost more than it was probably worth. “You like him, don’t you?”  
Vi pulled her attention away from the yuppie, cookie cutter cottage and looked to her friend. “Well, yea, he’s your brother, Linda’s son and he seemed nice enough last night.”  
“Don’t bullshit me, Vi. I saw you two stealing looks at each other.” She leveled an intense look at her friend. “I get it. My brother is hot.”  
“Your brother is also married. One, I couldn’t do that you and Linda and your family. And two, I’ve had a bad track with married men. Like not knowing they were married until I was in too deep. I’m not making that mistake KNOWING he’s married. No thank you.” She shook her head. But even to her, it sounded like she was making excuses.  
Julie hummed in response. “I wouldn’t be heartbroken…” Which knowing her history, shocked Vivian to say the least. “He’s dying a slow miserable death at the hands of wannabe Stepford Wife.” Julie looked at the picture perfect house for a moment then sighed and opened the door. “Come on, let’s go.”  
Josh opened the door to Julie and Vivian’s excited faces. His neutral face cracked into a smile. “You ready to go break an ankle?”  
He smiled even broader. “You underestimate me. And yea.” Julie looked him over. He looked different. In the loose basketball shorts and snug fitting moisture-wicking tee, he looked comfortable, relaxed. He smiled more and laughed as they talked on the way to Sky Zone. He sat forward between the front seats, engaging both his sister and Vi. Julie knew what was up though. She saw him watching her friend in the mirror.  
On more than one occasion, Vivian had made eye contact with Josh in the mirror. He had smiled or worse, bit his lip. Her chest and belly felt like a cage full of butterflies and she fought the urge to squirm in her seat.  
Josh paid for all three of them to get into Sky Zone. They started in the open bounce, jumping and laughing. He hadn’t felt this energized and light in years. When they moved into the basketball area, Julie bowed out but Vivian offered a one-on-one. They played off each other well, bouncing and shooting the ball. He loved her laugh and the way it lit up her eyes. And the way her hair swayed when she threw her head back. He had the powerful urge to kiss her exposed throat. He shook his head then himself. He was a married man. These thoughts about any other woman than his wife were inappropriate.  
He went for the next basket but she sprung on him. He lost his footing and the ball. His arms went around her waist as they tumbled back to the trampoline. They stared at each other for a long moment. He could practically see her having the same thoughts he was. They leaned in as if to kiss each other. A kid bounced awfully close to the pair of them then over, breaking the moment.  
Josh dropped his arms and Vivian climbed up. “I’m starving. Let’s go get Julie and go eat.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Neither mentioned the moment. They both seemed to be fighting their attraction to the other. Josh couldn’t help the smile that curved his lush, pink lips. She was just as attracted to him as he was to her.  
Again at Dave and Buster’s, Josh paid for the three of them. They spent hours playing games and drinking and laughing. Julie noticed that Josh and Vi would get closer and closer then seem to realize they were doing it and separate. She smirked. Not that she didn’t like Emily…ok, she didn’t like Emily. But her brother deserved fun and happiness and passion. Not monotonous monogamy with the most boring, basic white girl she could think of ever having met.  
They dropped Josh at his front door with plans for lunch the next day. Adam would be joining them too. He found Emily propped in bed, focused on her garden party arrangements. His anxious body needed some relief. Being near the temptation that was Vivian, he needed to remind himself he was a married man. A HAPPILY married man.  
Josh crossed the room and plucked the tablet from her hands. She squawked in protest as he tossed it to the other side of the bed then threw the covers back from her. His lips crashed to hers and he pulled her down the bed, settling his body over hers. She stalwartly kept her mouth closed against the prodding of his tongue. Her hands flapped at his shoulders until he finally pulled away.  
“What?”  
“You’ve been drinking.”  
“Yes, I had a few drinks with Jules and Vi.”  
“Well I’m not gonna have sex with you under the influence.”  
Josh sighed and rolled off Emily and onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “It was five drinks spread over nearly three hours. I’m not drunk, Em.” He thought she’d reconsidered when she leaned over him. Her surprised squeak made him grin as she pulled her to straddle his waist then thrust his hips up into her.  
“Josh, this is ridiculous.” She grabbed the tablet then climbed off him, settling back against the headboard. “I’ve got too much work to do to play around.”  
Josh sighed, turning to look at her. She’d already blanked him and was back focused on the tablet. He shook his head as he sat up. “I’m gonna shower. I’ll be downstairs.” She hummed in acknowledgement. Her rejection of him tonight wiped away the guilt of his attraction to Vivian. His belly twisted in a whole different way as he stood under the spray of the shower, imaging the lithe brunette pressed up against the wall. Her tits mashed against the tile with ass stuck out for him. He felt no remorse or shame as he stroked his hard cock until he came with a strangled cry, thinking of Vivian’s plump lips wrapped around his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Josh sat at his desk, staring out his office window. He couldn’t focus today. His mind was a jumble. Thoughts of his boring marriage and his wife’s repeated rejections gave way to thoughts of Vivian. He couldn’t keep his mind off the way she twirled her hair at her temple in a nervous gesture. Or the way her lips parted in barely veiled excitement when they were close. He thought about jerking off in the shower to a fantasy about her blowing him.  
He startled violently at the knock on his doorjamb. “Sorry to bother you, Mr. Brommel, but you have a visitor. She doesn’t have an appointment.”  
“Oh?”  
“She said her name was Vivian Delaney?”  
“Send her in, Carla. It’s fine.”  
“Yes, sir.” He sat up in his chair, making it look like he’d been working instead of fantasizing about the woman who was walking into his office now. He rose from the chair as she walked to his desk.  
“Wow, they didn’t tell me you were a lawyer. That’s exciting.”  
“It’s not really.”  
“Well, you look busy anyway.” His gaze flicked to her long legs and he bit his bottom lip to stifle a whimper. She crossed them, tugging her short flowy skirt down to make a cave between her legs. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”  
“You’re not.”  
“Good.” She sighed. Vi thought it best to just rip the bandage off. “I’m leaving this afternoon.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I’m going to visit my mom and some friends from high school.”  
“Oh. Ok…will you be coming back before you, Linda and Greg go back west?”  
“You know, that’s really unfair that you don’t call her mom.”  
“Maureen is my mom.”  
“So is Linda.”  
“She left us.” He sat up, his brow furrowing as she touched on a nerve.  
Vivian shook her head. “You sound like a petulant little boy.”  
“You have no idea what her leaving did to my family.”  
“And you have no idea what leaving her family did to her.” He scoffed and she stood up. “Do you think it was easy for her to have to choose between her dream and her family?” He pursed his lips, anger and hurt bubbling just beneath the surface. But not at Vivian. At his mother. Ok and maybe some at Vi for defending her. “I think you need to talk to your mother.” She walked to the door. “Sorry, I can’t make lunch.”  
“Vivian, wait.” Josh stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. “Wait, please.” He grabbed her upper arm and turned her to face him. “I’m not angry with you. Ok, maybe a little at defending her.”  
“She’s trying, Josh. She’s been trying since Julie tried to kill herself.”  
“I know. It’s just…old, deep wounds, ya know.”  
Vivian nodded. “I should go.”  
Josh swallowed, looking over her lovely face. “Have coffee with me before you go.”  
“That’s not a good idea.” Vivian laid her palm on his chest, looking up at him. “I like you, Josh. In ways that can’t happen.”  
He nodded, staring a whole right through her. In a moment of pure clarity, he knew she was leaving because she couldn’t trust herself around him. That she wanted him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She whimpered in protest and tried to pull away. He used his grip on her arm to pull her body against his; his insistent tongue got her mouth open so he could deepen the kiss. She sighed against him and finally acquiesced, molding her body against his. He reached up to cup her cheek with his free hand, holding her in place with his thumb against her chin.  
She finally got her wits about her again and pushed him away. “Josh, we can’t.”  
“I know. I know.” He nodded but he crashed his lips into hers a second time, pulling her body against his. He broke the kiss to trail open-mouthed, eager kisses down her jaw to her throat.  
“You’re married.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Oh Josh, don’t say that.” She tried to pull away but he found her spot, just behind her ear on her neck and she moaned, her knees giving way.  
“I want you.” His lips murmured against her ear. She could feel his cock nudging her, pressed between them  
“Shut up.” His hand at her waist dropped to cup her ass then pull her skirt up. “Josh…we have to stop…” But she didn’t push him away again. His smooth, warm fingers slipped into the back of her panties and traced down the crack of her ass until they reached her pussy. He petted her opening then pushed two fingers inside her, making her whine softly. She clutched at his shirt front, looking up at him with trembling lust.  
“I wish to God Emily looked at me the way you do.”  
“Oh please don’t talk about your wife with your fingers in my pussy.”  
“Sorry. No more talk about her.” He pumped his fingers in and out. “You’re not going to leave, are you?”  
“Yes…”  
He pressed his open mouth against her cheek. “Only for a few days?”  
“Only for a few days.” She licked her lips then swallowed, pressing her face against his as he fingered her, teasing over her sweet spot. Her body jerked. “I should tell you something.”  
“After.”  
“After when?”  
“After I make you cum.” He spun her around and pushed her up against the door, shushing her as she whined. She bit her bottom lip, pushing her ass back into his hand as he thrust his fingers against her sweet spot, twisting his thumb to play with her clit. Her nails dug into the dark, polished wood. Each moan, each sigh made his cock harder. Had he and Emily ever fooled around in his office? No, no they hadn’t. She’d been more worried of someone catching them the one time he’d tried.  
Josh sunk his teeth lightly into her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him and he took her mouth, riding her hips bucking against his hand. It would be so easy to open his zipper and be inside her, feeling her pulse and clench around him. He had a flash of a thought that it’d been months since he and Emily had had sex. She whimpered into his mouth, digging her nails into the wood as she came.  
Vivian turned to lean against the door, her legs shaking. They held eye contact as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked her cum from them. Her eyes darkened and she lunged forward, kissing him hard, her nails biting into the back of his skull. He pushed her up against the door and ground his straining cock against her sensitive pussy.  
“Don’t go.” He pressed his forehead to hers. Her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders.  
“I have to. I already told my mom I’d be there this afternoon.”  
“Fine, give me your number then.”  
“Do you know what you’re doing, Josh?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t want to ruin your life.”  
He shrugged. “My marriage isn’t my life.”  
Vivian smiled sadly. “That’s so sad.”  
His thumb traced her cheek. “What did you want to tell me?”  
“I should warn you. I have a history with married men.”  
“History?”  
“I’ve been with a couple. The first one was an accident. I didn’t know he was married. The second, I knew and didn’t care. The third…I was the other woman for a year or two before I realized he was never going to leave her.”  
“I’m not going to do that to you.”  
Again, she smiled sadly. “What do you think this is? This isn’t forever, Josh. You’re married.”  
“Not happily.” He sighed, dropping his hands to her waist. His thumbs soothed up and down her flesh. “Emily is not the same woman I married. Or maybe she is and I’ve just grown to want more.”  
“Am I your early mid-life crisis?”  
He laughed and it made her smile. “I don’t know. Maybe.” He licked his lips then met her eyes full on. “I know I can’t keep living with a woman who only wants me for my salary. Who turns from my kisses or pushes away my touch.”  
“How long have you two been married?”  
“A little over two years now.”  
“Fuck, you two should still be in the newlywed stage and planning babies and shit.”  
“She doesn’t want kids yet.”  
Vi frowned. “You sure she’s not having an affair?”  
Josh laughed. “No, Emily isn’t creative enough to have an affair. It might damage our image.”  
“Maybe you just need a divorce and not an affair.”  
“Maybe I need to know there’s something waiting for me after a divorce.” His thumbs went to work back and forth again.  
“You don’t even know me, Josh. You might not like me once you get to know me.”  
“Julie loves you.”  
“Fine, we’ll talk about this more when I get back from my mom’s.” Josh added her number into his phone then kissed her all the way to the door. The receptionist wasn’t out front when Vivian hurried out the office and down the steps to her car. Her heart was beating excitedly and she couldn’t stop smiling. She knew this was wrong. But Josh wouldn’t be like the man she’d come to refer to as number three, would he?

Josh couldn’t wait for her call. As soon as lunch was over with Julie and Adam, he texted her.  
Josh: I missed you at lunch.  
Vivian: That’s sweet. I’m driving.  
J: Then let me call you.  
V: You sure you want someone to hear?  
J: Good thinking. You almost there?  
V: Almost. Listen, about this afternoon…  
J: Having second thoughts?  
V: No, I just…here, let me call you.  
Josh answered his phone on the first ring. “Hey, beautiful.”  
“Hey, you.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “Ok, I’ve been thinking and I want you to use these few days to really think about what you’re doing. About what we might do. I’ve been the other woman before, Josh. I can’t do it again.”  
“I’m not asking you, sweetheart.”  
“It starts out that way. You have every intention of leaving her. Then you don’t. You make excuses as to why you don’t. And my heart breaks a little more. So if we do this, we do this. There HAS to be an end date for your marriage. You want an affair? I can give you that. I’ll fuck you six ways from Sunday and be on my merry way. You never have to see me again. But if you even THINK you might want something more…”  
“Vivian, I-“  
“Josh, if you even think you might want something more from me, from this, from us, you’re going to have to leave your wife.”  
“I understand and I wouldn’t string you along like that.” He had the urge to pull her into his arms but that was impossible at the moment. He rubbed his hand down his thigh. “Why don’t we see where things go this week? OK.”  
“OK.” And like that, the subject was dropped. He asked her how her drive was so far and she said it had been quick and without incident. She had dinner plans with her parents but would message him afterwards. He agreed but he knew it would kill him. It wasn’t long after they said their ‘bye’s’ that his phone vibrated.  
V: I lied.  
J: About?  
V: Well, technically, I didn’t lie. I just never said whether not I missed you.  
J: And?  
V: I do.  
He grinned at his phone then looked at the clock. Shit, it was time to get out of there. They had a family dinner at his dad’s. Emily looked fit to be tied as he pulled into the U-shaped driveway.  
“You’re late.”  
“I got tied up at work. It’s just dinner at my parents. Relax, Em.”  
“I can’t relax. Julie and your other mother and her man or whatever will be there.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with Julie.”  
“She’s too real. And she doesn’t like me.”  
“How is she too real?” Emily just shook her head. “And it’s alright if you don’t get along with Linda, she makes it weird and hard for everyone but Greg is a decent guy.”  
“’A decent guy’? Listen to yourself. He’s weird.”  
Josh shrugged. They pulled in behind Adam’s car and walked toward the house. He reached her for hand but his phone chose that moment to vibrate. He reached into his pocket. It was a picture message from Vi with the caption ‘drunk dial pre-apology’. The picture showed her and an older woman who resembled her drinking wine. He couldn’t suppress his grin as he messaged her back.  
J: No apologies necessary as long you promise to be dirty.  
V: I’ll hold you to that, Mr. Brommel.  
The texts didn’t stop after that. Most of them consisted of flirting and playful banter as they got to know one another with each question asked. They were sitting down to eat when his phone vibrated again. Emily took notice. “Who is blowing up your phone?”  
Josh hummed and looked up, finding everyone looking at him. “Sorry, it’s work. Mike has a case he’s working on that he’s bouncing off me.” Just like that, he’d told his first lie. And it had been so easy.  
V: Mom wants to see what you look like.  
J: Why? What have you told her?  
V: That you fingered me in your office and I’m probably gonna call you for phone sex later.  
J: You did what?!  
Josh shifted at the mention and memory of what they’d done in his office that afternoon. He could just imagine her laugh.  
V: I’m kidding. I told her I was talking to a nice guy and it might could lead somewhere if we both wanted.  
J: Do we both want?  
V: That’s up to you at the end of the week.  
His phone stayed silent for the rest of the meal. They moved to the lounge for after dinner drinks. Maureen broached the subject of Vivian’s absence. “I see our guest is gone.”  
“Yea, she’s visiting her mom for a few days. She’ll be back in time for Josh and Emily’s garden party.”   
“Excuse me, our what?” Emily looked from Linda to her mother-in-law. “She’s not invited.”  
“Nonsense, Emily, she’s our guest. Surely, one more person won’t matter.” Maureen raised her eyebrow at her daughter-in-law behind her wine glass. Emily stammered but Josh swooped in to the rescue.  
“Of course not, Vivian is absolutely invited.”  
“We had lots of fun yesterday, didn’t we, Josh?”  
He nodded. Emily stared at him as if he’d sprouted a second head. “That will just throw everything off.”  
“It’s alright, Emily. She can take my place.” The table looked to Linda who shrugged. “Let’s face it. We all know that I’m not going to fit in there and that most of the older people know our history.” She shrugged a second time. “Vi will fit in far better than I will.” Josh didn’t miss the smiles on Maureen and Julie’s faces. He also didn’t miss the frustrated blush on his wife’s cheeks at be usurped.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh couldn’t explain to himself how he was sitting in his home office at 2 a.m., with his wife asleep upstairs, and his cock out with another woman sighing and moaning into the phone. As promised, Vivian had drunk dialed him 45 minutes ago. He’d truly been working on a case with Emily upstairs asleep.  
“Hello, handsome. Miss me?”  
He couldn’t stop grinning. “You know it, beautiful.”  
“Good, because I missed you. I could have used you tonight.”  
“Oh really?” He leaned back in his chair, settling in more.  
“Yes, really. It was like chum in shark-infested waters. Like the men around here had never seen a single woman before.”  
“I can’t say I blame them. You’re gorgeous.” She laughed. “And sexy.”  
“Josh…”  
“And funny. And smart.”  
“Flattery will get you everywhere.”  
“I like the sound of that.”  
A rustling sound drifted over the line as she slipped out of her dress and panties then climbed into bed. “Are you alone?”  
“I am.”  
“Where’s your wife?”  
“Upstairs. Asleep.” He’d be lying if he said this didn’t give him a thrill. So would Vivian. “Are you?”  
“Do you think I’d be calling you if I wasn’t?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe. We haven’t said anything inappropriate.”  
“Point. Yes, I’m alone.” He heard that rustling sound again as she rolled over on the clean, crisp sheets. “And I’m completely naked.”  
“Fuck.”  
“You wanna?”  
“You know I do.” He palmed himself through the basketball shorts, picturing her naked in bed. He took a shuddering breath. “You’ve got me so hard right now, Vi.”  
She whimpered, biting her lip. “Can I see?”  
“What you mean like a dick pic?”  
“Yea.”  
He carded his fingers through his hair, looking up at the ceiling. Was he really doing this? “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He was really doing this. He felt light, excited. This was so far from anything he’d ever done before. Dick pics, phone sex…cheating on his wife. Fuck, this was really happening. He was really doing this? He really was. And he loved every thrilling moment of it.  
“Pussy or tits?”  
“Both.”  
“You first then.” Before he could second guess himself, he pulled his cock from his shorts, giving it a few strokes to get fully hard. He braced the base to stand it up straight then snapped a pic and sent it. “Fuck.”  
“What?” He shifted, his nerves finally grabbing hold.  
“That is a beautiful cock, Mr. Brommel.” Vivian shifted, rolling onto her belly. “My mouth is watering.”  
“Oh yea?”  
“Yea, it looks so fucking tasty.”  
He stroked his cock in slow, long strokes. “Yea? You wanna wrap those pretty lips around this cock?”  
“Yes, baby.”  
“Show me your tits.” A moment later his phone vibrated and the screen filled with her round, plentiful tits. “Those are fucking perfect.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so. I wanna suck ‘em and bite ‘em.” He let out a shaky breath. “I want to fuck them too. Watch them bounce as you ride me.”  
“Yea?”  
“Yea.”  
“Are you stroking your cock?”  
“Yea.” And he was, long, slow strokes, though he’d sped up with the picture of her tits.  
“I’m so wet, right now.”  
“Show me.” Vivian rolled to sit up and spread her legs. Josh groaned when the picture came through. She was dripping wet. “Fuck.” She laughed, breathlessly. “What are you doing? Are you touching yourself?”  
“I am.”  
“Tell me.”  
“I’m fingering myself.”  
“No, I want you to cum. Rub your clit.”  
“Bossy, much.”  
“I want to hear you cum.”  
“Ok, baby…but you have to cum too.”  
“Don’t worry, I will.” And that’s how he came to be in his home office at 2 a.m., stroking his cock with a woman who was not his wife masturbating on the other end of the line. Her moans became pants. He tugged on his cock at the tip, stroking back down to the base. “Fuck, you sound so good, Vi.”  
“I wanna fuck you, Josh.”  
“In a few days, baby.” She whimpered. “Right now, I need you to cum for me. Cum on your fingers and think of my cock.” He didn’t have to wait long before she was moaning loudly over the line then whimpering as she came. “Now taste yourself. Suck on your fingers and imagine it’s my cock.”  
“Oh fuck.”  
“You gonna cum again for me?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Yes, I love the way you sound when you cum.” There was no more talking. His hand worked furiously at his cock, tugging and pulling. Her sounds and the image in his head combined with the memory of her taste had him cumming with grunt. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” He heard her cum a second time. They were quiet for a moment, breathing softly yet heavily on the line. “You ok?”  
“Yea, you?”  
“Great…” He looked at the mess he’d made down his thighs and on the edge of the desk. “You should get some sleep.”  
“You should too.”  
“Good night, beautiful.”  
“Night, Josh.” He hung up, still flushed with his release. The heavy knowledge of what he’d just done weighed on him like a wet blanket. He was going to use these next few days to get things figured out. His mind was all over the place…with Vivian at the center.

They weren’t able to talk much over the next two days. He was in court for most of the first day and the second was spent prepping for court. He barely talked to anyone outside of the office. But when his thoughts drifted, they drifted to Vivian. And as if on cue, she would text him. Then they would fall into easy conversation about whatever she’d been doing at the moment. He smiled as he responded to each message.  
Emily was too wrapped up in the frantic last planning of the garden party to notice. At the end of the night, Vi would call Josh and they would tell each other about their day…even though they’d been texting for most of it. The subject would shift and they’d be panting and moaning and cumming together. He slept on the couch three nights in a row. Though he didn’t feel any guilt about what he’d done with Vi, he just couldn’t bring himself to lie in bed with Emily afterward. It felt dishonest to all of them to do so.  
Josh pulled up to the hotel. He didn’t do anything suspicious like look around to see if he was followed. He’d told Emily he was going for a drive and she’d said ok then went back to stressing over her party. He knocked on the door. Vi opened it and held out her hand to him. He took it with a smile then kicked the door closed as he pulled her against his body.  
“How long do we have?”  
“All night.” His lips pressed to hers. Their parted lips allowed him to breathe her in but neither added their tongue. Just languid, open mouth kisses as he walked her back toward the bed. He dropped his keys and his wallet on the nightstand.  
“You can walk away, Josh. I won’t hold it against you. I won’t even be mad.” A little hurt, embarrassed and disappointed she finished in her head.  
“Shut up, Vi.” He rested his hands on her waist as he brought his lips to hers again. This time they were more eager, firm pressure and his tongue joined the party. She rested her fingertips on his abdomen. Then they were both pulling shirts above their heads. They dropped to the floor. His hands skimmed up her belly to cradle her breasts.  
Her arms rested on his shoulders. He bumped her backward, toppling them both. His knees nudged her legs open and he nestled between her thighs. He sighed into her mouth. She answered with a whimper. He pressed his growing cock against her wet panties. Her thighs closed around his waist, teasing her toes along the backs of his thighs.  
Josh broke from her mouth to trail kisses down her jaw. He scooted down her body kissing as he went. He paused at her breasts to take one nipple and suck it hard then the other. His fingers skimmed down her belly and between her legs. They pinched and pressed her labia through her panties as he kissed lower. He didn’t even bother to pull her panties off, just pushing them to side so he could get at her clit.  
Vi gasped and reached for his hair. He licked and sucked her, fighting against the panties that kept sliding back into place. He growled in frustration before sitting back. She couldn’t stop the giggle at his impatience.  
“Just wait a second and I’ll-“ She cut off when he grabbed the side of her panties in both hands and ripped it. “Well that works I guess.” He ripped the other side then tossed the destroyed underwear to the floor.  
“I’ll buy you a new pair.”  
Vi shrugged. “That works.” He dove right back into her pussy, making her shout. His tongue lapped at her clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her. Her dripping pussy coated his fingers as he slid them inside her to the knuckle, twisting them to open her up and to find her sweet spot. When he found it, her body jerked. “Oh fuck.”  
Josh grinned against her cunt as she began to string together cuss words that would make a sailor blush as she rode his face and his fingers until he brought her off with a scream. He kissed his way back up her body then propped himself over her.  
“I like the way you taste.”  
She grinned. “You such a dirty perv.” He blushed. “I like it.” She grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him down into a rough, excited kiss. His cock jumped against her sensitive pussy. “Condom.”  
“Where?”  
“In my bag in the front pocket.” He jumped off the bed and rifled through the front pocket of her bag until he found the handful of condoms shoved in there. He tore it open with his teeth, careful not to tear the latex or get spermicidal lube on his lips. When he turned back to her, she was casually stroking her pussy, watching him roll the latex down on his cock. “Emily is a fucking idiot if she’s not on your cock every night.”  
“We haven’t had sex in almost four months.”  
“Four months? Are you sure she’s not fucking around on you?”  
He shrugged. “At this point, it’s kind of a moot subject since I’m here.” He crawled onto the bed, dragging her closer by the ankle.  
“True. But I have to wonder-“  
He placed a finger on her lips. “Wonder later, baby.” He kissed her then, deep and slow, taking her breath away. When they broke for air, he chose that moment to push inside her. Her heavy intake of breath became a loud moan.  
Neither looked away as their bodies pushed against one another in a fluid rhythm, building higher and higher. When she came, it was with his name on her lips, dragging her nails down his back. He followed shortly after, whispering her name like a prayer against her ear. The rest of the night they kissed and touched and explored with lips and tongues and fingers until they knew every inch of each other. Vivian fell asleep in the crook of his arm, her arms wrapped around his torso with her head on his chest. He played with her hair, watching the sunrise through the sheer curtains over the motel’s picture window.   
Josh hadn’t wanted the night to end so he’d stayed awake. How sentimental was that? He’d stayed up all night until the sun came up and the night was actually over before he let himself fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda stood in the doorway between her and Greg’s room and Vivian’s room. To say she was shocked to find her oldest son in bed with one of her closest friends outside the band was a bit shocking. Greg came over to see what had stopped her.  
“Oh.”  
“Vivian? Joshua?” Her voice rose at the end of his name.  
Josh snapped awake. “Mom?” He looked down to make sure he was covered.  
Linda stalked into the room. “What do you think you’re doing?” She slapped the bottom of Vi’s foot to wake her up.  
“Fuck.”  
“Oh you’ve already done that. What the hell were you two thinking?”  
“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Josh narrowed his eyes as he swung his legs off the bed looking for his shorts. “And neither does Vivian.”  
“You are married.”  
“I am.” He covered his cock with his hand as he stood up to get his shorts and pull them on.  
“Am I going crazy? You two are acting like you didn’t just ruin a marriage.” Linda glared between her son and her friend.  
“You can’t ruin a marriage that’s only a marriage in word.” Josh pulled his shirt on then struggled into his shoes. Vivian had sat up and was covered in the sheet. He leaned down to kiss her, pulling away with a gentle smile. “I’ll see you later?”  
Vivian nodded. “I’ll be there.” He kissed her one more time then grabbed his keys and his wallet.  
“Later, mom, Greg.” Greg waved through the door then Josh slipped out into the morning.  
Linda wheeled on Vivian. “What the hell!”  
“Calm down, ma.”  
“Don’t you ‘ma’ me, little girl. That is my married son.” She stood over Vi. “You’ve made this mistake before.”  
“This isn’t mistake, Linda.”  
“You think he’s actually going to leave his wife, leave Emily, for you?” Vi frowned, hiding the acidic hurt Linda’s words burned into her. “You’re not going to that party later.”  
“Why not? I was invited.”  
“You fucked her husband. All night! We heard the two of you!” Linda slapped Vi’s foot again. “Oh, Vivian, what have you done?”  
“What Josh and I do is our business. Whether this is a one-time thing or he chooses to leave Emily and pursue things with me is his decision. I told him I won’t be the other woman. Not again.” Vi sat on the edge of the bed. She noticed Greg drifting back into their room and away from this conversation. “Was it wrong? Yes, maybe. I gave him plenty of chances to stop, to go home to Emily.” Vi looked up her friend. “He needed me. And not just to fuck. He needed the intimacy, the touching and kissing and cuddling. They haven’t had sex in four months. Every time he tries anything, she rejects him.”  
Linda sat down heavily on the bed next to her. “He told you this?”  
She nodded. “I swear Emily’s cheating on him. But he says she’s too basic for that.”  
Linda took Vivian’s hand and squeezed it. “I know Josh is my son and I know you care for him. But is there a possibility he lied to you?”  
Vi drew her hand away slowly. “Why would you say that?”  
“Because Emily’s pregnant.”  
“She’s what?!”

Vivian fought to remain calm. She could flip out and confront Josh but if he was lying, he’d just continue to lie. She could confront Emily, but then she would give away the fact that Josh had cheated on his wife…with her. She needed a plan. But with only a few hours to spare before the garden party, she didn’t have much time.  
*  
Josh looked up from the table. His smile spread across his face as Vivian walked out onto the patio. She looked radiant in the flowy, flirty sundress. He bit his lip imagining that she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath and he could steal her away for quickie in his office. Emily followed the direction of her smiling husband’s gaze and frowned. Her frown stayed in place as Vi made her way over to them.  
“Josh. Emily.” She smiled. “I just wanted to thank you for the invite on such short notice and get you a present of congratulations.”  
“Congratulations?” Josh looked from Vi to Emily, whose smile twitched. “Congratulations for what?”  
“Oh on the new baby! Linda told me this morning.”  
“New ba-what?“ Josh turned fully away from Vivian. “New baby? Em, are you-are you pregnant?”  
Emily’s strained smile finally collapsed in a nervous giggle. “Yes, dear, I was waiting for a special moment to tell you.”  
Vi pouted. “Oh I’m so sorry I’ve spoiled the surprise.”  
Maureen made her way over. “Is something the matter?”  
“I spoiled Emily’s surprise.”  
“Emily’s surprise?”  
“Why yes! She’s pregnant! You’re gonna be a grandmother.” Vivian beamed. Josh’s clenched jaw ticked. Maureen’s excited surprise showed in a shocked smile.  
Josh grabbed Vivan’s upper arm and pulled her away. He leaned in close through and spoke low through gritted teeth. “What the fuck are you playing at? Emily’s not pregnant.”  
“But she just said she was.”  
“She can’t be pregnant. We haven’t had sex in four months.”  
“Now that’s what you say. But if she’s pregnant and she doesn’t look very far along…I told you she was cheating on you.”  
Josh’s frown deepened. “What’s in the bag?”  
“My panties from last night.”  
Josh smirked. “You’re the worst.” He leaned in and kissed her. “I’m gonna marry you someday.” He took her hand and led her back to the group that had assembled around Emily. Josh cleared his throat. “So who’s the father, Em?”  
She smiled her strained, anxious smile again. “Why you, baby.”  
“That’s funny.” He pursed his lips. “Considering you haven’t let me touch you in four months.”  
Julie snatched the present from Emily’s hand. “What’s in the bag?”  
“Oh Jules, don’t!” Vi reached for the bag but it was too late.  
Julie’s grin spread wider as she looked at her friend and her brother. Emily frowned in confusion as her sister-in-law produced a pair of ripped panties from the bag. “Vi, aren’t these yours?”  
“Yes…” Vivian looked at Josh, turning six shades of red. Maybe that hadn’t been a good idea after all.  
“But they’re ripped?”  
“Julie.” Maureen tried to take the ripped panties and the gift bag away from her daughter. “I think enough of this family’s dirty laundry has been aired for the day. Literally.”  
“That’s my fault.”  
“Josh?” He stepped around Vi protectively, putting himself between his acquaintances and this woman he’d come to care for so quickly and unexpectedly.  
“I couldn’t get them off fast enough last night. So I just ripped them.” He shrugged. Julie howled with laughter. “I promised to buy her a new pair.” He looked over his shoulder at her then brought their hands to his lips. “But I can’t promise I won’t rip those off her either.”  
“Joshua Brommel.”  
“Sorry, mom.” He had the decency to look chagrined at Maureen. Then he turned to Emily. “I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you I filed for divorce. Three days ago.”  
Vivian looked up at Josh. She wasn’t going to announce that that had been the day he’d not only fingered her in his office but that they’d had phone sex later that night. “Really?”  
He looked to Vi. “Really. I told you I wasn’t going to make you the other woman.” He kissed her then, loving and sweet right in front of everyone. He could vaguely hear Emily’s caterwauling and Julie’s hysterical laughter as Maureen attempted to diffuse the situation as he and Vi left the party.


	5. Chapter 5

The house was quiet without Emily. Not that she made much noise when she was here. It was just that he’d let her take most of the furniture that she’d picked out. It wasn’t his. Hell, it hadn’t even been theirs. It was hers. The divorce itself could have been messy. But with her beginning to show her pregnancy from her own affair, it didn’t matter that Josh had publicly admitted his affair.  
Josh sat at his desk in his home office, working on some case prep from the following Monday. His phone vibrated. His smile could have lit up the sky when he saw it was Vi. Her contact picture was the pair of them. They’d taken a selfie while lying in bed the first morning after she’d moved in with him. She had sleep and sex-mussed hair. Her eyes were shining and her face was flushed. And he…well he wasn’t looking at the camera. He was looking at her, the woman he loved. And he looked happy.  
“Hey baby.”  
“Hey beautiful, your flight go ok?”  
“I slept most of it.” He chuckled. “You laugh. You’re the one that gets to work from the office today. I bet you went home and slept for three hours are working in your shorts and nothing else.”  
He laughed louder because she was right. “It was only two hours and 45 minutes.” She laughed on her end of the line. “I had to make sure your pillow smelled like you.”  
“Does it?”  
“It does.”  
“Good, now get to work.”  
“Yes, baby.” They were silent on the phone for a moment. “Remind me when I have to be at the airport?”  
“Tuesday, I should have everything done out here by then.”  
“Three whole days? You mean I have to miss you for three whole days?”  
“Yes, Mr. Brommel.”  
“Oh well, fuck that.” She laughed.  
“This is the last trip. I promise. Linda and Greg say hi.”  
“Hi, mom. Hi, Greg.” He stared out the French doors into their backyard. “They’re coming with you right?”  
“Yes baby.” He smiled.  
“Good, because the arched trellis arrived today and all the chairs. I’m gonna need help setting up this wedding.”  
“Listen to you, demanding ass.”  
He laughed again. God he missed her. He knew he’d only left her a few hours ago and she’d be back in a few days, but he still missed her like crazy. “You’re the one who’s marrying my demanding ass.”  
“I know.”  
“This weekend.”  
“I know.”  
“So get your gorgeous ass back here.”  
“Tuesday.”  
“It’s so far away from now.”  
“Three days. Three days, baby. Then four days after that, we’re getting married. One week and you have me forever.”  
“Oh, alright.” He smiled then dropped back into the chair. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” They said their byes then hung up. He tucked his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. A year ago he’d had an affair. He’d ended that marriage and was getting married again. To the woman he’d had an affair with. The irony wasn’t wasted on him. He knew love was a strange emotion. But if he’d learned anything in his life, it was that you had to listen to your heart, your gut. And both of them told him to grab onto Vi and not let go. So that’s what he did.  
He’d waited until the divorce was final before he asked her to marry him. At first, she’d refused. He had just gotten out of his marriage. But he was persistent. He asked again at their six month anniversary. Surely he couldn’t want to tie himself down again so soon. Again, she’d said no. He asked her on Valentine’s Day. She’d said no. He was simply caught up in the holiday. When he asked her on her birthday, she finally said yes. The diamond was obscene and he’d made her cum a record of 12 times in one night.  
Vivian was fun and crazy and made him ridiculously happy. He never once regretted his affair with her. And now he was marrying her, coming full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not like Ricki and the Flash. I thought it was a horribly awkward and uncomfortable movie. I also felt that Seba's character, Josh, was only in the movie to get married. They offered him no backstory or depth to his character. He simply offered the vehicle of Ricki's redemption which I felt came for her far too easily. I don't condone any of the characters actions. I don't condone infidelity or adultery. I simply had to make him a 'bad' guy to give him more depth and personality. I hope you liked my Josh.


End file.
